As areal densities increase, smaller bit cells are required in the magnetic medium (track width and bit length). However, superparamagnetic instabilities become an issue as the grain volume (i.e., the number of grains in the media per bit cell) of the recording medium is reduced in order to control media noise for high areal density recording. The superparamagnetic effect is most evident when the grain volume V is sufficiently small that the inequality KuV/kBT>70 can no longer be maintained. Ku is the material's magnetic crystalline anisotropy energy density, kB is Boltzmann's constant, and T is absolute temperature. When this inequality is not satisfied, thermal energy demagnetizes the stored bits. Therefore, as the grain size is decreased in order to increase the areal density, a threshold is reached for a given material Ku and temperature T such that stable data storage is no longer feasible.
The thermal stability can be improved by employing a recording medium formed of a material with a very high Ku. However, with available materials the recording heads are not able to provide a sufficient or high enough magnetic writing field to write on such a medium. Accordingly, it has been proposed to overcome the recording head field limitations by employing thermal energy to heat a local area on the recording medium before or at about the time of applying the magnetic write field to the medium.
Heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) generally refers to the concept of locally heating a recording medium to reduce the coercivity of the recording medium so that the applied magnetic writing field can more easily direct the magnetization of the recording medium during the temporary magnetic softening of the recording medium caused by the heat source. HAMR allows for the use of small grain media, which is desirable for recording at increased areal densities, with a larger magnetic anisotropy at room temperature to assure sufficient thermal stability. HAMR can be applied to any type of magnetic storage media, including tilted media, longitudinal media, perpendicular media and patterned media. By heating the medium, the Ku, or the coercivity is reduced such that the magnetic write field is sufficient to write to the medium. Once the medium cools to ambient temperature, the medium has a sufficiently high value of coercivity to assure thermal stability of the recorded information.
In some implementations of HAMR, a large amount of optical energy is delivered to the recording medium and confined to spots of, for example, 50 nm or less. Recent designs of HAMR recording heads include a thin film waveguide on an AlTiC slider to guide light to a storage medium for localized heating of the storage medium. To launch light into the waveguide, a grating coupler can be used. Due to the limited size of the slider, the size of the incident beam is only about 50 μm. At this beam size and with conventional symmetric surface-corrugation grating couplers, coupling efficiency from the incident beam to the waveguide is low (<20%).
To increase coupling efficiency, a highly reflective layer/mask, called a mirror, can be used to reflect the beam transmitted through the grating and waveguide back into the grating region. However, some assemblies employed to increase coupling efficiency require many layers, which increases the fabrication cost of the device.